A Sunset Dream
by Lala Sharada
Summary: As I watched the sun sink down into the ocean, I never dreamed it would turn into so much more. Finally, I have everything I've always dreamed of. *Ushio's thoughts on the train ride home from the flower cape with Tomoya, at the end of episode 18*


_**A.N: **_**This oneshot is all centered around Ushio! Yay! That cute little thing has the ability to melt me into a puddle of total, "AWWW!" Like Fuko when she gets around Ushio. She's so cute, she puts Fuko into her dazed star mode! That's pretty much me, all the time, every time Ushio's on screen! God, she's just too much cuteness to handle!**

**Okay- squeeing done for the time being -this is Ushio's thoughts on the train ride home from the flower cape, during that little bit they show us at the end of episode 18. This is also my first time ever writing in first person, since I always write in third person ****omniscient. I don't think it's going to become a regular thing, so enjoy it while it lasts. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I dangled my legs over the edge of my seat, my gaze drawn to the beautiful sunset outside the train window. The sky was filled with so many pretty colors; I've never seen it like this before, it looks different at home. There were light pinks and purples, and a deep, bright orange. I thought it looked magical, a beautiful ending to a really good day.<p>

My Daddy wanted to live with me. He really wanted us to be together. It made me happy when he asked if he could stay with me. Smiling at the memory, I put my hand on the window, wishing for this magic to last forever. I don't think I want anything more in the whole world.

"Hey, Ushio," Daddy said, "I could tell you about Mommy, if you'd like that . . ."

Oh well, there was that too. I nodded my head, yes.

"Okay then, come sit over here." He patted the seat next to him.

Climbing down from my seat, I settled myself beside him and then looked up at him once I was ready. I was so excited! _Finally, _I thought to myself.

"Now, where do I start . . .?" Daddy wondered.

I listened intently as he told me how he and Mommy met in high school, and how she cried a lot. That she was a very shy, yet sweet person. He said that Sanae wasn't able to make Mommy's lunch for her, but that Mommy didn't mind much anyway.

But then, he slowly trailed off, "Let's see what else . . . uh- she uh . . . Mommy was . . ."

I was confused, waiting anxiously for the rest of the story. Mommy was what?

Then suddenly, Daddy started to cry. He whimpered Mommy's name a couple times and then he put his face in his hands.

That really scared me, why was he crying? It made me sad that he was so sad and soon enough I couldn't stop from crying. I was worried, so I tugged on his shirt sleeve, "_Daddy_."

He looked up at me and then quickly reached over to wipe away some of my tears. "Silly, why are you crying, too?" he asked. "Sorry, it's nothing bad. I was just thinking of Mommy," he put a comforting hand on my head.

We gathered ourselves back together and he continued to tell me more about Mommy. "Okay, let's get back to the story . . . ."

When he was finished talking, and as I was trying to absorb everything he'd just told me, Daddy took my hand in his. I looked down at our joined hands and then quickly back up at him, surprised and a little unsure. I wasn't expecting that.

As I looked at him, I noticed something different about him, like he wasn't the same person anymore. He had such a sweet, nice look on his face, and his eyes were gazing back into mine with love. I couldn't see any more anger or sadness.

Now, Daddy was just Daddy. _My Daddy_. I realized I loved him, _really_ loved him, right then and there. I was his and he was finally accepting me as his own. I'd always truly belonged to him; it had just taken awhile for Daddy to realize that.

The overwhelming feeling of joy bubbled up in my chest, and spilled over onto my face in the form of a happy, blushing smile.

Daddy wanted us to live together. He'd told me about Mommy and now, he was holding my hand. I don't think I could be any happier than I am, right now, in this moment. I have everything I've always dreamed of.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A.N: <em>So, I'm obviously a little obsessed with Tomoya and Ushio's relationship. I just can't get enough of those two, they are so great! I also have another oneshot that I want to write, again centered on Ushio and Tomoya, so that'll equal to about four oneshots now, solely on them. **


End file.
